A Devil in Westeros
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: After failing to close a portal to hell, Nero is transported to westeros. Now in the world of Ice and fire he have to try to find a way back home, but with a mad king ruling the country and civil war looming in the horizont it may be difficult. Meanwhile around the world dark powers long ago forgotten are rising again to finish what they started long ago. AU
1. Chapter 01: A demonic Arrival

**Chapter 01: A devil in a strange land**

Disclaimer: Neither Devil May Cry or A song of ice and fire belongs to me.

Beta reader: dracohalo117

/Abandoned Castle- Scotland 23:00 hours/

A young man with shimmering white hair that reached his shoulders, pale skin almost white in complexion and piercing blue eyes, adorned in a dark blue coat and trousers, a red hoodie and dark brown boots was fighting his way through a horde of demon marionettes, cutting them down with his colossal sword, gunning them down with his revolver or making them a bloody pulp with his demonic enhanced right arm which shimmered with unholy blue light.

"Where the hell is the demon commanding these bastards?" questioned the young man with a tone of annoyance as he cleaved another lesser demon in twain and continued his bloody path carving his way through his fallen foes.

/In another area of the castle/

"We have an intruder…" said a figure covered in robes with a cold voice to its compatriot who was occupied finishing the magic circle which began to shimmer with a faint red glow "…make sure he doesn't proceed further, we have come too far to be interrupted now."

"At once my lord." the soldier replied, waving his hand to gesture a group of demons to follow them as they exited the chambers.

Meanwhile, the sorcerer turned to return to his work, the chambers beginning to rattle as the glow of the magic circle began to grow in luster .

'Soon the gate shall be opened and the key to ultimate power shall be mine!"' thought the man with a wicked smile on his face while he and the drudges who pretended to be his equal continued the incantation.

/Back with the intruder/

"This is getting annoying!" the man exclaimed angrily, cutting down one of the demonic marionettes "Get out of my way!" and taking another one with his demonic right arm and slamming it against a large group of demon taking care of them.

"That should take care of them" muttered the young man continuing on his way when a red barrier blocked his path "Oh great what now?" he snapped, the demon or demons responsible for this could possibly delay him long enough for the cult finish their ritual and summon whatever demon they were trying to bring to this world.

"What do we have here?" a voice whispered from the shadow "A bloody hunter! Tell me, what bring you here to our humble abode?" Asked the voice while a man covered in a black tunic appeared jumping from the shadow above him.

The hunter whistle before replying "Wow a superhero landing, that has to hurt like a bitch on the knees am I right?" he replied mockingly, "As for what I'm doing here it's pretty simple. I'm the fun police and the neighbors called me to deal with some loud and annoying pricks that are annoying the people nearby." answered Nero before pointing his blade, Red Queen at the newcomer.

The mysterious man smirked behind his hood before a powerful demonic aura surrounded him and begin to change into a much bestial form, as the sound of tearing flesh and snapping bone reverberated, the man began to take the form of enormous werewolf with black fur and unholy yellow eyes "A loup garou (1) how lovely." commented the descendant of Sparda with some annoyance.

The demonic beast growled and attacked Nero, the demon hunter barely dodging and firing at the beast with Blue Rose but the strong hide of the werewolf resisted the shots as if it was nothing so he took his sword and using his devil bringer caught the creature and smashed it upon the floor to them leap into the air with Red Queen held high to bisect the Loup Garou in a descending cut.

But the Beastman recovered before the blow could be struck and using his speed struck Nero, smashing him into a nearby wall "Damn, that's going to hurt in the morning." muttered Nero when he crawled out of the debris.

The demonic werewolf attacked again but Nero blocked the attack with his sword causing sparks to fly away in all directions thanks to the clash of demon slaying steel and demonic talons "Not bad dogboy, now let's see how you deal with this!" he then thrust his fist forward into the Loup Garou with his devil bringer and send it flying towards a nearby wall destroying it. Before the creature could recover he went to the offensive.

"Now let's end this!" roared the demon hunter when he activated the buster function of red queen and took a jump and try to cleave in two the demonic beast in a descending cut, the beast sought to evade the strike, but alas, its speed failed him, losing his arm in return for his life.

The beast was now growling in absolute hatred, a whimper of pain biting past its snarling lips. How dare that insignificant worm do this to him?! He was a Loup Garou the pinnacle of the Werewolf race and this no name trash dare lay his filthy hands upon him?! He will rend him apart and devour him living for this!

Nero couldn't help but Notice that his foe was now seething in anger and hatred and smile at the attitude of the demonic werewolf, after all he ended up losing an arm for underestimating him.

"Oh come on don't be like that, after all this your fault that you picked a fight with someone stronger than you, so why don't you along to your master like the good little dog that you are?" the words of Nero broke any semblance of self-control that the Loup Garou still possessed causing it to go berserk and attack Nero whom only smirked, pleased as the beast fell into his trap.

As the Loup Garou leapt forward, he swung his blade upwards, and with the sound of steel carving through flesh, the werewolf's head was severed from his body, the body collapsing to the floor in a mangled heap, as the head rolled across the floor, twitching for a moment as the last moments of brain activity occurred, before the eyes dimmed, darkened forever.

"Don't lose your head." were the last words the Loup Garou heard as the Devil Hunter waltzed deeper into the castle, towards the ritual chamber.

/Moments later-Ritual chamber/

'Damnit those useless ingrates couldn't stop him?!' the leader of the dark mages thought angrily, when the door exploded and through the hole walked in Nero with his sword resting on his shoulder and a cocky smile on his face.

"Hello Gentlemen, sorry for interrupting you but the party is over so prepare to be evicted." Nero spoke before going slicing a cultist that had charged at him, while he blocked a blast of dark magic from another, causing the spell to slam into another cultist, resulting in them erupting in a fountain of blood and flesh.

"What are you waiting for you fools, hurry up and finish him!" screamed the head cultist while concentrating on the ritual as Nero was killing the cultists (2) when an unholy light covered the room and a powerful demonic presence begann to make itself known causing the man laugh madly. After all his goal soon will be completed and he would gain the power of hell at his command when everything went literally straight to hell to him and his allies-

Tentacles made of that power he had summoned forth pierced him and the surviving cultists, dragging them to the center of the summoning circle where they were torn asunder, skin falling off of them like dust, their flesh melting like candlewax, and their bones shattering like glass, while Nero used Red Queen to keep the tendrils at bay.

"Oh fuck I better stop this before that demon manifests fully in this world" Said Nero sheathing Red Queen and Summoning Yamato from his arm, he went to finish the job cutting down any opposition on his path.

Meanwhile in the summoning circle the mass of flesh and blood was consumed while in the underworld the demon that the cultist were trying to summon smiled wickedly, after sacrificing the flesh, blood and souls of those foolish mortals he could soon manifest upon the mortal coil and show those pathetic mongrels their rightful place in the food chain.

Under his heel.

But before all that he would have to expel the progeny of Sparda's fetid bloodline, lest he interfere in the inevitable endgame he was intent to unleash upon the mortal plane.

He reached into the remaining pile of flesh and blood, using his claws to slice open his palms, as he unfurled his unholy blood and demonic power into the putrid carrion.

The worms who brought him into this putrid world, would begat a minion that would do more to the mutt than slow him.

It would ruin him.

The progeny of Sparda's bloodline dodged out of the way of the tendrils of demonic power, forcing him to lose sight of his foe. Until the chamber rattled with an inhuman roar, which resounded with the bone chilling cacophony of a hundred crying souls, and the unholy echo of the dark dimension beyond.

Nero turned to the direction of the summoning circle which had come forth from the unholiest of realms, and saw a vile form tear its way into the mortal plane as it began to bubble and discharge, as blood and bile erupted from the pile, as it twisted into a wretched shape.

Its inhuman gaze turning its full attention towards him.

"Oh fuck, a flesh golem (3) how lovely." Nero muttered as he used his devil bringer to pull him to the other side of the room in time to avoid a strike from the undead abomination. "Damn it! I don't have time to lose!" he unleashed the full might of his devil trigger, and the blade Yamato, the blade of his father, erupted from his arm, as he pointed it at the quivering mass of rotting flesh, "Are you ready to play fatty?" he said with his voice distorting as the power of his demon blood coursed through him.

The monster leapt upon him, only to be smashed aside by the devil hunter's fist, before Yamato cleanly cleaved through flesh and bone, removing the monsters limb. The golem responded with swinging its other limb at Nero, only for the devil hunter to dodge and begin to fire a volley of bullets from his sidearm, rending the monstrosities flesh.

"Now, let's end this!" he took position at a safe distance as the golem charged upon him, his demonic power flowing into Yamato, as he readied his strike.

The golem leapt upon him, its maw opening as it readied to bite down on the mongrel spawn of Sparda's progeny, just as Nero flicked the blade of Yamato, and cleaved the Golem in two, and in a shower of gore and putrid flesh, Nero re-sheathed the blade within his arm as he deactivated his devil trigger, his chest heaving as the shower of blood rained around him, before he turned his attention towards the summoning circle, and the portal to hell right in the middle of it.

The demon guffawed in glee, his claws clamping into the void as he reached towards his escape, soon, his cloven hooves would touch the soon to be defiled soil of the mortal world, and it would claim it in its entirety, until its very foundation was reshaped in his image.

However, before he could grasp at his conquest, the portal began to warp, and he felt the gravity of the portal try and pull him back to the hellscape he had come from.

"No, I will not be denied, not by some wretched worm!" the demon erupted with dark power, flowing into the portal, in an attempt to force it open long enough for him to escape.

No one, least of all the tainted progeny of Sparda would stop him from his conquest of the mortal world.

"Damnit, this annoying bastard isn't giving up!" Nero angrily muttered as he saw the portal widen, even as he broke apart the magic lines that opened it to begin with, the demonic power of whatever nightmare the cultists had tried to unleash, was more than enough to keep the portal open.

"Just close already!" Nero raged as he pulled Yamato back from his arm, as he brought forth his demonic power, even as his body rattled from the sensation, as he slammed the blade of Yamato into the portal itself, and the clash of demonic powers distorted the portal, and for a brief instant, it seemed ready to close, right up until it erupted in unholy light, swallowing up both Nero, and the demon both.

/Westeros-The Vale/

The light of the sun awoke the unconscious Nero, and as he pushed himself from the soil…wait, soil?

He launched himself up into a standing position, he looked at his surroundings, he was no longer inside that castle where those cultists had summoned forth the power of hell, he was now in a forest, unlike any he had seen in his life.

But the strangest thing of all, was the lack of ambient demonic power in the air. He had always known, felt, and breathed air that had the tiniest taint of demonic power. How could the air not be contaminated, what with how many cataclysms demons attempted to bring upon the world, but here, he could barely feel even the smallest taint of demonic power. It was so faint it may as well have been non-existent.

It wasn't possible, the number of incursions that his world had experienced had spread a faint but noticeable miasma across the whole of the earth, only places consecrated to the holiest of beings lacked such taint, but he did not even feel that here.

There was no way, was there?

Nero looked around, the world was so similar, yet different to his own, the air was strange, yet familiar, the flora sprang with a luster unseen on the mortal plane he knew.

"Am I…in another world?" he asked to himself as he found Yamato lying beside where he was before. he swiftly grabbed the blade, and re-sheathed it back inside his Devil Bringer. Before he began to wrap up the arm, in the off chance he met somebody who met a fuss about it.

That's if he found any settlements nearby, he thought as he trudged through the forest in a random direction.

/Meanwhile in another part of the forest/

A group of riders were heading towards where the strange light appeared, all of whom were armed and in some case were adorned in armor. Whatever was the cause of that strange phenomenon could be dangerous so they were ready to deal with it. "You need to relax a little Ned, we aren't going to face the Others or some other monsters." said a young man with ebony black hair, deep blue eyes with a mischievous look on their face as he glanced at his friend, a boy of his age group with dark brown hair, deep grey eyes and a stern look on his face.

"You shouldn't take this so lightly Robert." Replied the sullen lad "Gods know what await us there,for all we know it could be a Demon coming escaping from one of the seven hells." he uttered to Robert who could only laugh at the words of his friend and chosen brother.

"You're such a worrywart Ned, nothing will happen, it must have been some fallen star, and even if it is as you say some demon out from the pits of the seven hells is out there, we are 20 knights and riders fully armed so we can deal with it." boasted Robert with an easy smile on his face confident that the party could deal with anything that stood against them.

"You both are right boys." Said a middle aged man whitening black hair, blue eyes riding in front of them with a stern yet kind voice to the two young men beside him, "But Still you both better be ready for anything."

"Of course Lord Arryn" Said Ned with a serious expression while Robert answered with a carefree voice at his fostering lord.

"If you say so Jon, but I still think is just some fallen star that just came down around here." he commented just as he and the rest of the party saw a figure coming their way, many of them where surprised as his attire and appearance especially his platinum silver hair and the enormous sword that he carry on his back "It is a Targaryan?" asked Robert to no one in particular.

"I don't think so Robert, the only sons of the king are Prince Rhaegar and Prince Viserys and he doesn't look like either of them and I doubt that he is a Blackfyre, they were wiped out to the last bloodline." Jon Arryn answered to the young man at his care, "Let's meet him and see who he is and what he is doing here." with those words the party went to meet the strange young man.

/Back with Nero/

Nero stopped in his tracks when he saw the riders heading in his direction. With a raised eyebrow, he never expected seeing a group of knights. "Well at least I got a welcoming committee, let's hope it doesn't end in a fight like in most of the cases with Dante." he commented to himself while he waited for the riders to arrive, keeping his guard up as he watched them approach.

"Halt stranger, who are you and are you related to the strange light that appeared moments ago?" Asked Jon Arryn to Nero while the rest of party surrounded Nero.

"My name is Nero and yes I am related to that incident but it was an accident so sorry about that, but somehow I ended here after trying to close that Hellgate." he spoke with a respectful tone, after all he didn't want to make a scene when he obviously was in presence of someone with some kind of true authority, besides unlike Sanctus and most of those pricks in the order this old guy was a true warrior so he at least could give him some respect.

Robert scoffed at the words of Nero "Oh please tell the truth, everybody knows that demons and magic don't exist anymore." at the words of the Baratheon heir most of the knights laughed while Eddard and Jon keep their composure.

Nero just narrowed his eyes "Well lucky for you smartass I have proof to my words, so I hope that you are hungry because you will eat now your words." said Nero before taking his sword from his back and put it in front of him and with one fluid motion he activated the exceed function of red queen covering it in flames and with one swift motion he swing his blade, and for a moment the area Near him was wreathed in fire, "Are you convinced now or should I put out a rabbit out of my sleeve asshole?" Asked Nero with a cocky smile on his face at the stunned faces of the knights.

"Well that's certainly something that one doesn't see any day" said a surprised yet composed Jon Arryn at the sight of burning sword, "I suppose that you have a story behind it and your claims young man." Nero smiled slightly at it because his first impression of this man was correct.

"I don't have problem with it but can you tell me at least who you are and where I am because I am a bit unfamiliar with the region." Jon Arryn smiled at the attitude of the young man, in his opinion, he was like a mixture of both his wards personalities.

"I can assist you in that regard, my name is Jon Arryn, Lord Paramount of these lands and you are in the Vale, a region of the Seven kingdoms of Westeros." replied the lord of the Erye surprising Nero because he never expected meet the lord of these lands.

'Well at least my luck isn't that bad because this guy looks legit enough and this could help me to figure out how to get back home quickly.' mused Nero in his head so without too much thought he accepted, going with the party back to the Erye.

None could fathom how much his arrival would shape the events of the morrow, as the presence of this child of demons tainted the air with his presence.

Which was felt by slumbering evils, who were eager to bring chaos and death upon the world once again.

/meanwhile in another part of westeros/

"A new world, unaware of the burning hells, this will be amusing and easy." muttered the Demon, whose enormous frame was shadowed by the smoke and fire of the village that he had just destroyed, while he let loose a malevolent laugh that reverberated across the hills, sending chills down the spines of any unfortunate soul who heard it.

All across the globe, slumbering evils were roused from their slumber by the two new presences, whose very habitation of this world began to taint its air, and stirred them from their slumber.

Their own vile taint began to corrupt the air as well…

As was the nature of demonic power.

 **Author notes: and there it is the new and improved chapter one of this fic, I can really appreciate the work that dracohalo put here to make this presentable.**

 **Next Chapter will be deleted and later reposted once I recieve the corrected version.**

 **And for those shippers well the options for Nero will be Either (mostly because when shit hits the fan with the mad king and the demons**

 **Lysa Tully (Because Hoster Tully can't do shit if he doesn't married off his family)**

 **Cersei Lannister (Because Tywin will want to marry her to the winning side and Robert will be too happy with his lady wife)**

 **Elia Martell (he marry her to both protect her and her children's and to make peace with Dorne)**

 **Melissandre (she isn't the old hag of the TV show)**

 **And for those R+L Shippers Bad news that won't happen here because I dislike Rhaegar Targareyn a lot for basically throwing his wife and children to the wolves so he can go with another woman to fulfill some prophecy.**

 **Glosary:**

 **(1) A Loup Garou is the most powerful kind of werewolf totally capables of destroying entire towns on their own and taking down middle and some higher class demons thanks to their strength, ferocity, speed and human intelligence (on the most old and powerful of their kind)**

 **(2) I don't think that eihter Dante or Nero left alive dark wizards and warlocks because they like the demons they either employ and serve are too dangerous to keep around with their knowledge of dark magic and capacity to summon demons to the human world.**

 **(3) A flesh golem is a necromantic creature created fusing the flesh and bones of many corpses, is a high level dark creature that only demons versed on the dark arts or powerful dark mages can create and control.**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 02: setting shop

**Chapter 02: Setting shop**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Devil may cry or A song of ice and fire belongs to me.**

 **Beta Reader: Dracohalo117**

 **/The Erye- The Vale/**

"Well, I suppose now is about as good a time as any to explain my situation?" Nero asked with a smile on his face.

After their arrangement, he had been escorted to the Lords Castle, the Eyrie, seat of Lord Arryn of the Vale, and Warden of the East. He had been asked to leave his weapons in the armory, but otherwise had been welcomed as their customs dictated, being offered bread and salt as a guest right, one which Nero found rather endearing, as well as a useful tool in a hostile environment.

He, along with the Lords wards, Ned and Robert, were escorted to Lord Arryn's chambers, where he awaited them.

"Indeed young man, and I imagine your tale is an incredible one." he leaned back in his seat, looking upon Nero with a critical yet endearing eye, "For instance, your sword of fire was an impressive feat, however, I have seen similar acts done by a Red Priest of R'hllor." Jon Arryn spoke with a tone that expressed the seriousness of their discussion, "Which makes me question if you are as you say you are, or perhaps you are one who comes from across the sea, perhaps a priest of this 'Red God'?"

Nero blinked as he heard the name, R'hllor?

Jon Arryn leaned forward, inspecting Nero, "Your claims are fantastic, and while they may hold weight, I cannot be certain that they are anything more than theatrics, unless of course you have a means to display that your words are in fact truth." he spoke slowly, his eyes peering into Nero's.

Nero stood tall in the face of the interrogation, as he spoke, "I do in fact have proof to validate my claims…" he spoke slowly, trying to find the proper words, "…however, do I have your word that you and your subordinates will not react too poorly to what it is I am about to show you?" his expression turned serious, as he stared into the eyes of Lord Arryn, as the guards and the Lords Wards stood ready.

Jon Arryn was silent, as he took in a deep breath, his expression giving away nothing, until at last, he spoke, "You have my word, as Lord Paramount of the Vale, and Warden of the East, that neither I, nor my men, nor my wards-" he glanced towards Ned and Robert, whose gaze turned to him, nodding in response, "-will react with ill intent towards what you are about to show us." he leaned back in his chair, his expression softening, as he gestured for Nero to proceed.

Nero did not immediately move, his eyes drifting toward his bandaged arm. Finally, after a moment of hesitation, his left hand reached up towards the edge of his bandages, as he began to slowly unravel them.

As the bandages peeled away, and the occupants all caught a glimpse of what was underneath his bandaged arm, eyes grew wide.

Astonishment and Fear were laid bare as their eyes quivered at the sight.

Nero flexed his arm, and slowly raised it upwards, allowing his demonically enhanced limb be viewed by all in its entirety.

"Tada?" he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice, his eyes glancing about the room, as he waited for somebody to react.

Lord Arryn, whose expression had once betrayed little, now was shaped into one of shock and awe, as he beheld the demonic limb of his guest, "Well, I must be honest, I do not know what I was expecting, but…it certainly was not that."

Nero chuckled, as he lowered his arm-

'SCHING'

Suddenly, his gaze turned to the side, as he saw one of the Guardsmen unsheathe his sword, and point it at him, "Demon!" he raised his sword, and stepped forward-

"You dare ser!"

The Guardsman, who once was filled with fury, suddenly froze in step, his eyes shifting towards the voice whom had addressed him.

No longer seated, Lord Arryn had risen to his full height, and was staring down the Guardsman, with a righteous fury in his gaze, his lips held thin, as he beheld a presence that commanded respect and attention.

The Guardsman spoke, "M-my Lord Arryn, surely you can see that he-"

"I gave my word as Lord Paramount of the Vale, as Warden of the East, that none of my men would respond in such a way to what our guest, let me be clear, a guest of House Arryn, was to show us. Not only do you make me a liar by responding in such a manner, but you dare to assault a guest who has done no harm? Does the guest right carry so little weight in your own household ser?"

The Guardsman's stance became weak, as his arm seemed to jitter, his grip on his sword weakening as Lord Arryn stared him down with those cold eyes, "M-my Lord, I-I don-"

"Ser Trayn." the Guardsman was silenced as Lord Arryn spoke, and a Knight adorned in armor, a Sigil bearing a broken wheel adorning his shoulder, stepped forward, "Escort this man to his quarters, ensure all his belongings are accounted for, and remove him from the Citadel, march him to the Bloody Gates if you must, but he is no longer welcome here."

The Knight bowed his head and spoke softly, "As you command, Lord Arryn." the knight stepped forward, as the Guardsman stared up at Lord Arryn in shock, before his arm was grabbed, his sword dropping to the floor as he was dragged from the chambers.

The chamber was silent as the door slammed shut, and all eyes turned to Jon Arryn, who returned to a seated position, his expression changing back to one which set all present at ease.

Jon looked upon Nero, whose gaze remained fixed upon him, "Well, perhaps now with clearer heads present, we can continue this discussion civilly." he glanced at Nero's arm, "It would seem your claims were in fact true, but I must confess, I am quite curious as to where you come from."

Nero smirked slightly, and took in a deep breath, "Well, to understand where I come from, you must first know who I am." Nero brought his demonically enhanced limb to his chin, a thoughtful expression upon his visage as he thought on how to explain.

Finally, after a minute, Nero looked back at Lord Arryn, and bowed, "My name is Nero Sparda, former Knight of the Order of the Sword, first and only Son of Vergil Sparda, son to The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda." from there, he began to regale all present with his tale, from his childhood, which lead him to join the Order of the Sword, to the day he was Knighted, to the day the leader of the Order was 'slain' by his Uncle, Dante, which lead to him discovering the corruption of the Order and bringing it down to its foundations, to his days as a Devil Hunter, which lead him to being brought to Westeros.

"Well, that's quite the tale, eh Ned?" Robert awkwardly commented to the second born Stark, who could only nod in agreement at the words of his friend, while Nero began to cover his arm again in bandages.

Jon Arryn looked upon Nero, his expression serious and stony as he glanced at Nero's arm, "Your tale is incredible, but I must ask, these demons you faced, is it possible they could have come to this land alongside you?" Nero could not help but flinch, Jon's tone was soft at first, but as he spoke it became ice cold. Nero looked up at Jon, and sighed as he brought his hand up, and began to scratch the back of his head.

"There is a chance, a pretty good one, but if any came through, most likely they would be lesser demons, small fries that any man with decent training and a sharp blade could kill." he answered honestly, somewhat easing the tension in the room. "But, make no mistake, while the lesser demons are weak, their strength lies in their numbers, but alone, they pose little threat to any who know how to wield a weapon." his expression turned serious as he stared into the eyes of the Lord Paramount of the Vale, "I am afraid though, that there are greater concerns that you may need to worry about."

This time, the Eddard Stark stepped forward to speak, "What do you mean?"

Nero glanced towards the second born Stark as he spoke, but ensured he spoke loud enough for all to hear, "Like it or not, that portal I came through reignited this worlds connection to the demonic realm. Now demons will come here, in greater numbers, and not riding the coattails of human sorcerers, and it won't be small fry coming through, it will be warriors, real warriors." he looked away, turning towards the Lord of the Vale, whose posture had become tense, "But that isn't the only problem, this world already have several powerful demons sleeping in the shadows, and they aren't sleeping anymore."

Eddard's eyes widened as he spoke, his tone showing his concern, "Are you saying that there were already demons here before you got here? How can you be certain of this?" Nero looked back at Eddard as he spoke.

"I have been fighting demons for most of my life, with that came experiences that you can't learn in training, for instance, sensing demonic energy. My own world is saturated with it, it is so saturated with the presence that novices are able to tell when a demon is near. Here however, it is faint, if I weren't so practiced with sensing them, I wouldn't have noticed, but it is there. I can't tell where they are exactly, but I can determine a general direction. The two strongest presences, I can feel coming from the north of this continent, where exactly, I do not know.

These words caused the blood of every man present to run cold.

"By the Old Gods and the New, the Others still exist." murmured the Lord of the Vale, as he reached for his cup of wine, and in a motion that clearly shocked both Robert and Ned, he drank the whole glass of wine in a single gulp.

Nero looked confused, "Others?"

Ned spoke up, "Demons, creatures who brought forth the Long Night, we thought they were gone, but, if what you are saying is true, then that is not the case."

Nero nodded his head in understanding, "I see, however, for now we don't need to be worried about an immediate threat, it feels as though they have only awoken recently. It will take time for them to become a real threat, that gives us time to figure out how to deal with them if they arrive. For the time being we can relax, it is unlikely you'll need to fight a horde of demons anytime soon. Those I can sense have been sleeping, and it will be some time before they become a threat to you."

"So, what do you suggest, oh wise demon hunter?" Robert asked sarcastically.

Nero shrugged, "I guess we could try and erect a fortress around the demons lair as it slumbers, send scouting parties regularly to determine if it has awoken or not. They'd have to be trained to slay a demon, but if their numbers are great enough and the demon hasn't regained its full might, they should be able to cut it down with minimal casualties."

Lord Arryn contemplated this, "If what you say is the best solution, then we may already be in luck. The Others reside beyond the Wall, which is manned by the Nights Watch, if it is possible to locate their lair, scouting parties could be sent to determine if it has awoken or not."

Nero grinned, "Excellent, problem solved."

Lord Arryn hummed softly to himself, "Perhaps, we shall send a Raven to the Lord Commander in the morn." he leaned forward, matching his gaze with Nero's.

"So, Ser Nero, what do you intend to do now?" Lord Arryn spoke, "Doubtless, you are unfamiliar with the lands you now currently reside. Until you acclimate to your new surroundings, you are a welcome guest of House Arryn, perhaps even; you may wish to remain, if that is your decision."

Nero regarded Lord Arryn with a quizzical gaze, though behind his eyes, a spark of understanding became lit, it was clear that Lord Arryn wished for Nero to remain under his command, no doubt to teach his own soldiers how to deal with demons. It would give his region a decided edge against any demonic threat after all.

Nero took in a breath as he regarded the Lord Paramount with his full attention, ""I have no problem with your offer, Lord Arryn. Admittedly, we both know that my only option to get back to where I came from is to have a roof over my head, and with any luck, a steady income. I would be honored to be your guest, until I have the means to move about this world more freely. " Nero slowly stepped forward, Lord Arryn's guards becoming tense as Nero stopped in front of the Lord Paramount.

The Lord of the Vale smiled at Nero, and stood, outstretched his hand, which Nero met with his own, "Then as Warden of the East and Lord Paramount of the Vale, I welcome you, Ser Nero Sparda to the Eyre, as a man at arms under my employ."

Nero smirked, "Well, at least until I can find a way home, my Lord."

Jon Arryn chuckled as he returned to his seat, "Of course Ser Nero." Jon looked towards his wards, "Eddard, Robert, show our guest to the guest chambers, allow him to get acquainted." Robert and Eddard nodded in response, "Oh and Robert, no duels until he has been properly outfitted."

Robert chuckled, but nodded respectfully, "As you wish, Lord Arryn."

 **/Meanwhile In the R'hllor Temple of Meeren/**

A fair maiden whose hair was red as blood, adorned in a dark red dress, was walking towards the docks of Meeren with a steadfast and confident pace.

As she stepped forward, her eyes became glassy, as a vision played forth in her mind's eye.

 _A field of fire, a lone man faced a horde of vile shaped monsters, as the fire wrapped around his body like the embrace of a lover. His hair of silver and his arm covered in an unearthly light, his blade wreathed in flames which burned brighter than any fire she had beheld._

 _With each swing of his blade, he cut down his foes, and as her vision ended, she saw his form be covered in a blue light, as a great beast flanked his rear, and roared along with him, as if his very shadow had become light._

It could only be one thing, the prophesied hero, Azor Ahai, she had seen him, wreathed in flame against the enemies of Light.

Such a vision may seem vague to others, but the details were too clear, never had she been to those locations, and yet, she knew they were not in Essos.

No, after a few inquiries with her comrades, it was clear to her where she was to go.

With that in mind, she booked passage from Essos to the shores of Westeros, in the hopes of finding Azor Ahai.

Never knowing that she would soon become a piece in a war for this world, not just between men, but monsters too.

 **Author notes: And here it is the corrected version of the chapter, as you can see this was mostly filler to introduce some of the major characters of the fic.**

 **And yes Melissandre thinks that Nero is Azor Ahai let's see how he deal with that.**


End file.
